WO 2011/160680 A1 discloses a light source arrangement having a primary light source and a secondary light source, wherein the primary light source is designed to illuminate the secondary light source, wherein the secondary light source includes a polyhedron having at least one first and one second phosphor surface, wherein the primary light source includes at least one laser or a light emitting diode, and wherein a drive mechanism is fixed to the primary light source or to the secondary light source.
US 2006/0227087 A1 discloses laser display systems which generate at least one scanning laser beam in order to excite one or more fluorescent materials on a screen which emits light in order to form images. The fluorescent materials may include phosphor materials.
EP 2 359 605 B1 discloses an illuminant having at least one semiconductor laser designed to emit primary radiation having a wavelength of between 360 nm and 485 nm inclusive, and including at least one conversion means disposed downstream of the semiconductor laser and designed to convert at least part of the primary radiation into secondary radiation having a higher wavelength different from the primary radiation, wherein the radiation emitted by the illuminant has an optical coherence length which is at most 50 μm, wherein the conversion means has a concentration of color centers or luminous points which is at least 10^7/μm^3, and the color centers or luminous points are distributed statistically in the conversion means, and wherein a focal spot of the conversion means which is irradiated by the primary radiation has an area of at most 0.5 mm^2.